


I Belong to You

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Sanvers - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, SuperCorp, soft!Kara, super gay, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Lena has grown up thinking she would never have a soulmate, that is until she meets Kara Danvers and her whole world is flipped upside down.Her mother has been lying to her her entire life. She now has to accept not only that she does have a soulmate after all but that her soulmate is THE Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Brandi Carlile cause she's amazing duh
> 
> Hope y'all like it, new chapters will be uploaded every other day or so.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment, love ya <3

Lena had heard stories her whole life about people who's life had been in black and white and then suddenly to have been lit up by color when they met their soulmate. The person they were suppose to love and spend their life with. She didn't understand the whole thing, not cause she hadn't experienced it yet but because her whole life had always been in color. Ever since she was born she had been able to see in color, her mother had told her for as long as she can remember that it's because she's not lovable, that no one could ever love a Luthor and Lena had believed it. Of course she had believed it, it was her mother that told her and she didn't understand why your own mother would lie to you. At least she didn't understand until she'd grown up and realized just what kind of person her mother was.

Her brother Lex's life had been black and white, she had always wondered if he hadn't died so young, would he have meet his soulmate? Or was he also not meant to have one, she'd never know. Lex died five years ago, when their mother had talked him into believing those who were not human were evil, they didn't belong on this earth. He had then visited a alien bar only to blow the bar and the people inside it up, including himself. Lena was alone, she didn't have friends, the only family member she still had was her mother, who was in prison for life. Her father had died when she was only a child and she couldn't remember much of him, only that he was just as evil and horrible as her mother.

Lena was fine with being alone though, it gave her more time to work. She had spent almost every day in the past five years in her office on the top floor in the tall L-Corp building. The only person she'd consider her friend was her assistent Jess. They didn't spend time with each other out of the office like normal friends, but Jess was the only person who'd ever treated her like a normal person and not judged her by her last name. She wished more people was like Jess.

Lena opened her planner, today would be a calm day, no busy meeting with old angry men, no press conferences, only one interview with a reporter from CatCo Worldwide Media, named Kara Danvers. Lena had heard about the reporter before, she was pretty well known, she had even read some of her stuff. She was a good reporter but she didn't suspect it from being any different than all the other interviews she'd done. She would answer the same old questions... _''Did you know what Lex had planned?'', ''Do you ever visit your mother in prison?'', ''What are your thoughts about aliens''._ Lena was tired of interviews and she didn't do them often but Jess had convinced her to do just this one, she'd said it would be different this time and that maybe Lena would even enjoy it. Lena doubted it.

After answering emails for a couple of hours Jess buzzed her intercom announcing that Miss Danvers was her to see her. Lena closed her open tabs, stood up and smoothed down her black pencil skirt, checking herself once in the mirror so that she looked okay and walked over to the door to let the reporter in. She took a deep breath and swung open the large door leading into her office.

Outside stood a young girl with honey blonde hair, she was wearing some slacks, a white blouse her her face was framed with a pair of glasses and her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. When the reporter looked up she gasped loudly and droped the notebook, pencil and her phone on the floor in front of her. Lena looked at her shocked, yes people was sometimes shocked when they first met her. Maybe cause she was younger than they'd expected or maybe something else but this was taking it to another level. She looked away awkwardly while the girl bent down to pick up her things off the floor.

Kara was standing outside the large door leading into Miss Luthors office, she was fumbling with the sleeves nervously when the door opened. When she looked up she gasped loudly and dropped everything she was holding in her hands. She stared at the woman in front of her for a moment until miss Luthor looked away awkwardly. The young CEO certaintly didn't look like her whole world had just been lit up by colors like Kara's had been. She didn't understand what has happening, had the whole thing come a little late and it had been someone in the lobby perhaps, that she was suppose to spend her life with and all that.

Miss Luthor led her into the big office, her office was almost entierly white exept a blue couch and a few art pieces on the walls. There was huge windows looking over the city and in front of the windows sat a white desk. On one wall was a bookshelf full of books and boxes holding files. Lena sat down on a couch and motioned for Kara to sit down beside her. Lena Luthor was a lot younger than she'd excpected. She had dark brown hair pulled up in a neat ponytail and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a maroon blouse and a black pencilskirt and some black heels that made her legs look amazing. She was gorgeous and Kara wouldn't mind at all if it was this woman she'd spend the rest of her life with.

 _''Is it okay if I record our interview?''_ Kara asked as she sat down and Lena just nodded. She opened the recording app on her phone and placed it on the small table in front of the couch. She opened her notebook and stared down at the questions she had written down. They didn't seem like good questions at all now that she was reading them back. She had read other interviews from reporters and had noticed that almost all the questions they had asked the CEO was about her family and her past so Kara had decided that she wanted to know more about Lena and that this interview would be different from previous ones. But maybe the reason for those questions was that Lena didn't like to talk about herself, what else would she ask.. Hi gorgeous woman that I just met 30 seconds ago, are you the person I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with? No, she'd have to stick with the questions in the notebook.

She looked up at the woman, she looked calm, composed and Kara suspected she'd probably done this a thousand times before. She took a deep breathe and decided what question she would go with first.

_''Miss Luthor, you recently changed the name of your company, is there any particular reason for the decision?''_

Lena crossed her legs and looked at the reported shocked that the first question wasn't about Lex or her mother. She thought over her answer for a few seconds that answered.

_''Yes, the reason I changed it from Luthor Corp was because I don't want the first thing people think of when they hear about my company to be my families previous doings. I want my company to do good, to help others. I changed it so I could a fresh start, so maybe people would think of me differently and not judge me for my families past. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. It doesn't seem like it worked though.''_

Lena said letting out a sad laugh at the last sentence. Kara wrote some things down in her notebook, she knew everything about the things Lex and Lillian Luthor had done in the past. It had affected her just like everyone else, she had read every article about it in the newspapers. She knew Lena was nothing like her family, she'd seen all the good things she's done in the five years the company has been hers. The million of dollars donated to children's hospitals. Lena was a good human and Kara didn't doubt it even if almost everyone else did. She nodded and went on with the questions.

Jess had been right. This interview was different and Lena did enjoy it. Kara didn't ask the same questions as everyone else, they weren't about her family, her past. It was questions no reporter had asked before, questions about the future of L-Corp, about her. Not one question about Lillian, Lex, about the bombing or about prisons and weapons. She's glad she had accepted this interview and she had to make sure she thanked Jess later.

When she had answered all the questions, miss Danvers stopped the recorder and stood up. She fumled with her sleeves nervously like she'd done before stepping into the offfice. It looked like she still had something to ask, Lena wasn't sure what though, maybe she did want to know about the past and Lena had been wrong. She looked curiously at the blonde and waited for her to speak up.

Just when Kara opened her mouth to speak the door to the office opened and Jess peaked in.

 _''Miss Luthor, Mr Jackson is here to see you, do you want me to follow miss Danvers out?''_ Lena glanced at Kara then back to Jess.

 _''Actually I'll follow her out, please tell Jackson to come by later instead.''_ Jess looked shocked but just noded and closed the door again. Kara still looked nervous but Lena let it go and started walking towards the door. She opened it and glanced at miss Danvers.

 _''Shall we?''_ Kara nodded and walked out of the office. Lena led her to the elevator and clicked the button.

 _''Thank you so much Miss Luthor for the interview, I'll make sure to send you a draft before it's get published in case there's something you don't want me to post.''_ Lena smiled.

 _''The pleasure was all mine Miss Danvers. I've waited for someone to finally ask some questions about me and the company instead of my family and other things that has nothing to do with me. I'm hapypy I accepted this interview, I wasn't going to but Jess convinced me. She said it would be diffrerent this time and she was right, and please call me Lena.''_ Kara smiled at the other woman and looked pleased with herself.

_''Well if I'm calling you Lena..''_

_''Kara it is.''_ Lena said and smiled when the elevator doors opened. Kara stepped in and clicked the button for the lobby. Just when the doors were about to close Kara blurted out

 _''I think you're my soulmate!''_ then the doors closed but not before Kara could see the shocked expression on Lena's face. What the hell was wrong with her, that's not something you just blurt out. She was probably gonna regret this forever. She leaned leaned back against the wall, took of her glasses and rubbed her temple. Great, now Lena was never gonna wanna see her again. Smart move Kara.

She stepped out of the elevator and took a uber home. She thought about inviting Alex over to tell her what had happened but decided against it and ordered a pizza instead. She put on one of her favorite movies, Tangled, hoping it would distract her from everything that just happened. She ate her pizza and watched the movie, humming alone to the songs but the second the movie ended her mind went back to the young CEO.

She wondered why the meeting hadn't affected Lena like it had Kara. Had her brain glitched and accidentally cliked the color on button or what. She grabbed her phone and decided to work on the article instead. She clicked play and Lena's voice rang out in her apartment. She wrote for two hours until she couldn't listen to the brunettes voice anymore, all it did was make her nervous. She considered calling Snapper and just telling him the interview didn't go well and there would be no article but she knew he would probably fire her right away. CatCo had been trying to get a interview with Lena Luthor for years but recently the CEO had said no to all interviews until Kara herself had called Lena's assistent herself and explained this interview would be different and it would definently be worth her time. Lena had surprisingly accepted it and Kara had been exstatic but now she was starting to regret it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just post chapter 2 now to take my mind of something lol
> 
> my tumblr is katiexmcgrath.tumblr.com if you wanna send me a prompt or just talk :)
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do please leave kudos and a comment <3

 

Lena was sitting in her office chair staring out over the city. Kara had left hours ago and ever since Lena had just been sitting there. She thought about what Kara had said, that Lena was her soulmate.. It couldn't be true though could it? She thought back at her mother's words, she wasn't lovable, she was not meant for love, she was here to work, to follow her parents footsteps. Could her mother have been lying to her her whole life? That wouldn't explain why she'd been able to see colors ever since she was born.

 

She grabbed her phone and sent a email to the reporter.

 

_**From:** Lena Luthor (LenaLuthor@LCorp.com)_

_**To:** Kara Danvers (KaraDanvers@CatCo.com)_

_**Subject:** Meeting._

 

_Hello Miss Danvers. I think we should meet again to talk about what happened. Please meet me at the coffee shop down the street from CatCo tomorrow at 9am._

 

_Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp._

 

She clicked send and decided that if she wasn't going to be able to work anymore today she might as well go home. She turned of her computer and grabbed some files lying on her desk and stuffed them down her bag in case she couldn't sleep she'd have something to work on. She walked out her office and locked the door.

 

_''Jess, I'm going home for today, I'm not feeling to well. I'm meeting Kara Danvers tomorrow at 9am so please rescedule all my meetings between 8:30am and 10am. You can go home as well, there's nothing more to do today anyways.''_

 

Jess nodded and Lena stepped into the elevator. Jess had already called her driver so she stepped into the towncar that would take her home. Lena lived in a penthouse not far from her office, she had been living there for over 6 years but still it looked like she had just moved in. There was no pictures on the walls, no personal mementos. It had never felt like home for her and she's pretty sure she had spent more time in the office by now than her own home. She hadn't even decorated the place herself, when she moved in she had hired someone to do if for her. She had a few art pieces on the walls, a bookshelf full of books. If there was one thing Lena liked doing when she was not working it was reading. Books helped her take her mind of the real world, something that was well needed sometimes.

 

She kicked off her heels and hung her coat on the coat rack. She poured herself a glass of wine and went over to the TV. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a new mail. She opened it.

 

_**From:** Kara Danvers (KaraDanvers@CatCo.com)_

_**To:** Lena Luthor (LenaLuthor@LCorp.com)_

_**Subject:** Meeting._

 

_I will be there. I'm really sorry for just blurting that out, I will explain everything tomorrow. I have almost finished the article if you would like to read it by the way. I will send you a draft sometime tomorrow. See you then!_

 

_Kara Danver, CatCo Worldwide Media._

 

Lena didn't understand what there was to explain. She wasn't Kara's soulmate, there was no way. If Kara had seen colors when she was with Lena maybe it was Jess that was her soulmate. Even though Lena knew Jess had met her soulmate years ago, a young man named Matt. Lena was trying to put the pieces together but it was impossible, she'd just have to wait until tomorrow for Kara to explain.

 

 

Lena decided not go in to the office the next morning and instead work from home since she'd be seeing Kara in a couple of hours anyways. Lena wasn't the type to get nervous but right now she sure felt it. She wasn't focused on her work and she could barely sit still. Two hours ticked by slowly and by 8:30 Lena was out of the door and on her way to meet the reporter.

 

She arrived at the coffee shop just 10 minutes later and decided to sit down at a table in the back hoping she wouldn't draw too much attention. Lena didn't like going out in public if it wasn't going to her office or meetings, basically unless it wasn't work related. She didn't enjoy getting stared at by people with hatred in their eyes and hearing people whisper about her behind her back as if she wasn't there. She was pretty sure she was one of the most hated people in the city just because of the family she had grown up with. Like it was her choice, she didn't pick Lillian and Lionel Luthor as her parents. Lena wished people would understand that she wasn't like them, she was good. Her last name wasn't even her last name to start with, she was adopted at the age of four when her biological mother died. Evil didn't run in her blood like it did with Lex. She understood only after a year at L-Corp though that no matter how much good she did and how much money she gave away people wouldn't start liking her. She'd grown used to it now and she didn't expect it to ever change. Her last name was Luthor no matter if she liked it or not. Perhaps one day she'd invent a time machine and go back to before she was adopted to make sure she never got near the Luthors.

 

She had orded a coffee and picked up her phone, she googled _''is it possible to have no soulmate''_ and opened the first article the popped up. She read about people who had never met their soulmate and people who like her, had grown up seeing colors. One thing she didn't expect to read though was that apparently some people could see colors since birth cause their soulmate was alive but didn't exist on earth at the time. Which meant their soulmate was alien. Lena gulped, could it be true? Was her soulmate a alien? Just when she thought her mother couldn't hate her anymore... She knew if her mother ever found this out she'd probably send a hitman to take her out. Why hadn't she googled this or researched it before. She guessed it was because she had grown so used to her mothers words that she had just accepted it. That was until a certain blonde stepped into her life and tumbled everything around.

 

She put her phone down when she saw the blonde reporter step into the coffee shop. Kara smiled at Lena and walked up to the counter to order her drink. She waited a few minutes, got her drink, something pink with lots of whipped cream on top that look like it could give you a heart attack from just one sip. She then walked up to the table Lena was sitting at and sat down across from her.

 

 _''Hi Lena, I should probably explain-''_ Kara started but before she could finish her sentence Lena blurted out

 

 _''Are you an alien?''_ Kara chocked on air and looked around to make sure no one heard. She had no idea how Lena had figured it out. She started wide eyed at the brunette and went over her sisters words in her head _'you can never tell anyone Kara, it won't only risk hurting you but it will also risk hurting them'._ She knew she shouldn't tell Lena, but she would have to, if she was her soulmate she deserved to know. Kara leaned in and whispered.

 

 _''Please keep your voice down Lena, I realize you might be shocked but people can't know, okay?''_ Kara looked terrified. Lena could easily stand up right now and reveal her identity to the whole coffee shop, to the whole world. But Lena nodded and waited for her to continue to speak, to explain what was happening.

 

 _''Did you start seeing colors when I came to see you yesterday?''_ Kara asked. Lena shook her head no.

 

 _''I have been seeing colors my whole life. My mom said it was cause I didn't have a soulmate, because I was unlovable. But I suspect that might not be true now..''_ Lena looked sad. Her mother had made believe this.

 

Kara could see tears forming in Lena's eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up and believing you'd die alone, that you would never feel love or know what it's like being loved by another person. She felt pain for the woman sitting in front of her.

 

_''Lena. I arrived at earth when you were 10 years old. That's why you've been able to see colors. Because I wasn't on this earth when you were born. I can't imagine what it's like believing you don't have a soulmate. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner Lena. You shouldn't have had to grow up thinking love would never happen to you. You know about Supergirl right?''_

 

Kara asked nervously. Lena nodded and took a sip from her coffee but chocked when she made the connection in her head. She looked at Kara with wide eyes and studied her face. She couldn't believe it. Her soulmate was Supergirl. Metropolis most famous super hero. She had admired Supergirl for years, seen her on the news, saving hundreds of people, she's one of the reasons Lena wasn't like her family, one of the reasons she knew that aliens were good and they did belong on this earth no matter what her family thought. She truly couldn't believe it and there was only one was to find out if it was true.

 

Lena grabbed Kara's hand that was lying on the table and gasped loudly, a few people glancing their way. She knew that people said that when you found your soulmate you'd know, not only cause you would suddenly see colors but also because you could feel it and when Lena held Kara's hand she could feel it. She felt warmth spreading throughout her body, it felt like sparks were flowing from her hand into Kara's, she glanced up at Kara's face who was looking just as shocked as Lena but who grinned when she met Lena's eyes. So it was true then, her soulmate was Supergirl.

 

 _''It is true...''_ Lena said and smiled and squeezed Kara's hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara and Lena sat and talked for another hour. They talked about anything and everyting, Kara told her about how she arrived on earth when she was thirteen and how the Danvers took her in and raised her as their own. She talked about discovering her powers and learing how to control them, about how she used to get in trouble for flying, how she and Alex used to fight and argue but now are close as can be.

 

Lena talked about herself as well, she was not used to talking to people about her past unless they were reporters looking for more dirt on her family. She talked about how her birth mother had died and the Luthors had adopted her, how strict Lillian had been raising her, how Lex had made her feel welcome and how they had been close until their mother had brainwashed him and she had lost him forever.How her mother had ended up in prison and how she has not once since visited her and how she never will either.

 

Lena could already feel herself growing attached to Kara and they had only known each other for barely two days. Kara was unlike anyone she had ever met, she was bubbly and when she smiled everything else in Lena's world faded for a moment and all she could focus on was the beautiful woman in front of her. Kara listened carefully to every word Lena said, she made Lena feel important. She had never felt like this before.

 

At 10am Lena had to go back to her office for a business meeting and Kara had to go back to CatCo to edit the article. She promised Lena that she would be the first one to read it. Before leaving each other Kara gave Lena a quick hug and Lena again felt the warmth spreading through her body, a feeling she could get addicted to and she didn't doubt that she would be if she wasn't already.

 

Walking back to the office Kara couldn't stop smiling, she had expected to tell Lena herself about how she was not human and she would have expected Lena to freak out and storm out but it went better than she could've ever imagined. Lena Luthor was beautiful, she was kind and opposite of what everyone thought. She wished everyone could see for themselves how good she was, she didn't deserve the bad rumor she had. She was nothing like the other Luthors and she knew Lena would never hurt anyone on purpose. She would make sure everyone else also knew this, she could feel the person in the coffee shop staring at the young CEO and she could sense how uncomfortable it had made her. She could in some ways understand as well, Supergirl wasn't always the most loved but it was nothing like this.

 

When she walked into her office at CatCo Snapper was already waiting for her, he was sitting on a chair in the corner and he looked annoyed.

 

 _''Arriving late today are we Danvers?''_ He snapped at Kara and she rolled her eyes. She had told him yesterday she wouldn't be in until 10am and he had obviously already forgotten. Nothing new.

 

 _''I told you yesterday I would be in late because I was meeting with Lena Luthor..''_ Kara said while unpacking her laptop and other belongings. At the CEO's name Snapper calmed. Snapper had been trying to interview Lena for years and was shocked when Kara got a interview. He just nodded and walked out of her office. Kara finished up the last things on her article and sent a email to Lena.

 

_**From:** _ _Kara Danvers ([KaraDanvers@CatCo.com](mailto:KaraDanvers@CatCo.com))_

_**To:** _ _Lena Luthor ([LenaLuthor@LCorp.com](mailto:LenaLuthor@LCorp.com))_

_**Subject:** Article_

 

_Hi Lena! I just finished editing the last of the article. I'll send the file over so you can read it before it's published. Just send me a mail if you want me to take anything out or change anything._

 

_Thank you for taking a chance on me earlier and letting me explain everything, I don't doubt this will be hard for you but I hope that won't stop you from seeing me again. I really enjoy your company Lena and I really hope you'll see me again. I hope you like the article, I am trying to make sure everyone who reads it will maybe finally understand you're nothing like your family. You're so kind Lena and everyone should know this._

 

_Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media._

 

She was nervous about Lena reading what she wrote about her. She hoped she hasn't written anything that will upset or offend the brunette. She finished up some other things, answered a couple of emails then grabbed her phone and texted her sister.

 

_**11:08am – Kara:** do you wanna come over for pizza and movie later? I have to talk to you about something important and I need your advice, _

_Maggie is welcome as well ofc, love you <3 _

 

_**11:12am – Alex:** sure, i'll ask maggie later. What is it that you need to talk about that's so urgent? _

 

_**11:14am – Kara:** I'll tell you later, too complicated to text. Bring pizza when you come over :D_

 

Lena had just finished a business meeting and was just about to go through some reports when she got a mail for Kara. She opened it and saw that it was the article Kara had written about it. She opened it quickly and started reading.

 

By the time she had finished reading she was almost crying. All previous interviews have been cold and heartless, people who don't even know her have written about her family, never has she had someone write something about her that made her feel proud of herself, that made her feel proud over the things she has done with L-Corp. She was going to write back to Kara and thank her but decided to call her instead. They had exchanged numbers when they had coffee this morning. The blonde answered on the second beep.

 

 _''Hi Lena! Did you see I sent the article so you can read it?''_ Lena smiled at Kara's exitment. It had only been a few hours since she saw her but she had missed her voice.

 

 _''I saw, I already read it, it was amazing Kara. I have never read a interview about myself that was actually making me sound like a decent human being and of course I would like to see you again silly.''_ She almost started crying again thinking about the words the blonde had written about her.

 

 _''I'm so happy you like it and of course you're a decent human being, you're amazing Lena. You deserve every word written about you in that article cause it's all true.''_ Kara had been so nervous about Lena reading it but now she thinks interviewing Lena might be the best decision she's ever made just because she knows it's made the brunette happy. She would write a million things about her if it meant she would smile and feel this happy everytime. Lena deserved to be happy and she deserved to be known as a kind, amazing person, not just Lillian Luthor's daughter.

 

 _''I have to go Kara but thank you so much again and I just want to say. I never thought I'd have a soulmate but now that I do, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else.''_ Kara blushed at Lena's words. She already couldn't wait until she could meet her again and hug her, she craved the feeling that spread throughout her body when they touched. She wanted to hug Lena forever and never let go.

 

 _''Of course, anything for my soulmate. I'm happy you're mine as well Lena. I'll talk to you later, have a good day. Goodbye.''_ Lena said goodbye back and hung up. She had never felt like this, she never even imagine ever feeling like this. Is it even possible to be in love with somene after two days? Lena took a large gulp of water, she leaned back in her chair looking out over the city.

 

In just one day everything in her life had changed and maybe she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. She hoped she wouldn't at least, Kara made her feel loved, something no one had ever been able to before, not even her own family.

 

 

Later that night while Kara was sitting on the couch in her apartment watching some reality show here sister burst through her front door holding four pizza boxes.

 

 _''I said invite over Maggie, how many people did you invite? Where even is Maggie?''_ Kara said realizing Maggie wasn't even there.

 

Her sister and Maggie had met three years ago when working on a case together. They had been inseparable even since, Kara had never seen Alex as happy as when she was around her soulmate and Kara had craved meeting her own soulmate more than anything ever since.

 

 _''Oh Maggie couldn't come, she had to work late on a case and these are for you, well one is for me, the three others are for you.''_ Kara grabbed the pizza boxes and walked back over to the couch. Before Alex had even had time to sit down Kara had already inhaled half of a pizza. Kara ate more than probably anyone else on this planet but she couldn't help it, she was always hungry and food was just... amazing.

 

 _''What did you wanna talk about?''_ Alex asked and sat down beside her after grabbing a beer out of the fridge that Kara always had stocked for her.

 

 _''I met someone...''_ Kara said as she looked down on her hands nervously picking on the tag of a pillow. Alex just sat there staring at her waiting for her to continue.

 

 _''Lena Luthor''_ Kara said quietly. Alex looked more confused than she probably ever had. She had no clue where this was going.

 

 _''And... she's my soulmate''_ At this Alex choked on her beer, Kara patted her back while Alex was coughing like crazy starting wide eyed at her sister.

 

 _''So you are telling me that you, Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl is soulmate with Lena Luthor, also known as Lex Luthor's sister and Lillian Luthor's daughter, who literally killed hundreds of aliens, and you're an alien.''_ Alex said shocked. Kara knew Lena didn't hate Lena liked many others but she knew she didn't aprove of her and she absolutely didn't trust her. She knew Alex would react like this and she knew it would get worse when she told her that Lena already knows that Kara is Supergirl. Kara was quiet for a few minutes letting Alex process everything.

 

 _''Alex, she's not like her family. She's made things to help aliens and she's kind and amazing. You shouldn't judge her because of her last name before getting to know her like everyone else does. Plus she already knows I'm Supergirl and she didn't even react badly, she doesn't care that I'm an alien just like I don't care that her last name is Luthor''_ Alex looked at her she was stupid and Kara knew what was coming.

 

 _''You told... YOU TOLD HER YOU'RE SUPERGIRL, KARA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN IT INTO YOUR HEAD THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE, NOT ONLY FOR YOUR SAFETY BUT FOR THEIR SAFETY.''_ Alex started shouting at her and Kara rolled her eyes. She knew Alex would react badly but she didn't know she would be screaming in her face.

 

 _''Alex, please calm down. She's my soulmate of course I told her. She's not evil, please, if you don't trust her then at least trust me, your sister.''_ Kara looked at her annoyed. Alex took a deep breathe and a large sip of her beer. She was thinking about what Kara said. They sat quietly, not talking for what felt like an hour. Then Alex took Kara's hand.

 

 _''I'm sorry. You're right and I do trust you. If you say she's a good person I believe you and I would like to meet my sister's soulmate.''_ Kara smiled at Alex, she had hoped Alex would accept it in the end. After all Kara couldn't change who her soulmate was, not that she even wanted to. She imagined introducing Alex and Lena. She was excited but also incredibly nervous.

 

 _''You will meet her, I don't know when though. Also please don't tell mom, I want to tell her myself. You're allowed to tell Maggie, only because I know you wouldn't be able to keep this from her.''_ Alex and Maggie told each other everything and they enjoyed to tease Kara about everything. She couldn't even start to imagine all the teasing that would come from this.

 

They watched a movie together, something with a lot of action was always Alex request so they had watched some action movie even though Kara was more into movies with music, like Disney movies and musicals. She had made Alex watch Beauty and the Beast probably fifty times when they were younger though so now Alex thinks it's only fair that she gets to pick the movie.

 

After the movie Kara hugged her sister tightly. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if Alex hadn't accepted this. She could never imagine losing her sister. She couldn't even imagine not talking to her sister everyday.

 

After Alex left Kara washed up the dishes and got ready for bed. After she had put on pajamas, blue with little corgi puppies on it. She got cozy in bed and grabbed her phone. She decided to text Lena.

 

_**10:45pm – Kara:** Sorry if I'm disturbing you, I just wanted to say goodnight. _

 

_**10:48pm – Lena:** You're not disturbing. Did you have a good day?_

 

_**10:51pm – Kara:** I did, thank you for asking. I had a movie night with my sister. I told her about you._

 

_**10:54pm – Lena:** How did she take it that you're soulmates with a Luthor? Not very good I imagine._

 

_**10: 56pm – Kara:** She went a little crazy at first yes, but she finally accepted it. She even said she wants to meet you._

 

_**11:01pm – Lena:** That's good. Are you going to sleep now? I am, I'm exhausted. Had to sit in three meetings today._

 

_**11:04pm – Kara:** I am too, hope your day wasn't too miserable. I was wondering, would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow? I can bring something to your office._

 

_**11:07pm – Lena:** I would love it, can't wait. Goodnight Kara._

 

_**11:09pm – Kara:** Goodnight Lena <3_

 

Lena stared down at her phone screen. Surprisingly a heart emoji made her a lot happier than it probably should. She couldn't believe she had gone from being sad and lonely to feeling excited over a heart emoji. She shook her head but sent a heart back to Kara and put her phone on her nightstand. She took her hair down and lied down. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she got to meet Kara again. She fell asleep and dreamed about a girl with honey blonde hair and a smile like sunshine.

 

 


End file.
